Love Is Never Painless Edited
by Samantha Diana
Summary: What happens when a new star comes into instant star and is going through the same heart break as Jude? Fixing Chapters Full Summary Inside


**What happens when a new star comes into instant star and is going through the same heart break as Jude? Between the two you will witness all the memories of pain that they went through before they got where they are now. They try to help each other through the broken hearts and almost succeed. But what happens when their true loves come back into the picture? **

**A/N: This is my first shot at an Instant Star fan fic. I wrote many stories before having to do with a show called Passions. On NBC. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please I live for reviews so please send me some so I can now weather or not to keep going.**

**This story takes place one year after Season 3. **

**Tommy never came back in season 3.**

**Jude is still trying to deal with him being gone.**

**A new instant star is found.**

**Karma and Jude BFF.**

**Karma and Speed have been dating for 5 months**

**Sadie and Kwest engaged and living together.**

**This story starts at the Instant star 4 finale.**

**Chapter 1 - A New Star**

"And the winner of Instant Star 4 is... Vanna" The announcer yelled into the mic.

The crowd went wild as Jude, Mason and Karma came on stage and hugged the newest winner of instant star. A second later Darius came on stage and handed Vanna some flowers before giving her a kiss on the cheek. After wiping away a few tears away from her eyes Vanna took the mic from the announcer and spoke.

"I can not believe I won I'm now going to have the privilege of sharing a studio with these two beautiful girls behind me. This is truly an honor. I am so happy to be a apart of the G-Major family." She said smiling and turning to Jude, Mason, Darius and Karma.

"You guys will buy my first album when it hits stores right?" Vanna asked putting the mic out towards the crowd as they screamed on top of their lungs.

"Ok as promised to you guys I am going to preform my first single that I will officially start recording tomorrow. I hope you guys like it. The title is called 'Over loved'."

_I need to find somebody who can't sleep at night  
Without holding me without holding me tight  
I want someone who sees me all the time in their dreams  
And then wakes up thinking just of me  
Spent time on my own  
Spent time being free  
Now I just wanna be_

Karma and Jude stood backstage watching Vanna perform. As they slowly glanced at each other Jude was the first to comment. "It looks like we have some major competition on our hands Kar." She whispered astonished. Karma said nothing but nodded her head in agreement.

_Overloved  
Over needed  
Over wanted  
Over missed when I'm away  
Overloved  
Over dreamed of  
Over cared about  
Over everything  
I'd give anything to be overloved_

I want someone who can't wait to kiss me again  
Even though it's been a minute since they last did  
Want someone who loves love songs  
And dedicates them to me  
And two loving arms never out of reach  
Been fine all alone  
Did fine being free  
This time I wanna be  
This time I wanna be

Overloved  
Over needed  
Over wanted  
Over missed when I'm away  
Overloved  
Over dreamed of  
Over cared about  
Over everythingI'd give anything to be overloved

Want someone to talk to me with talk so sweet  
Want someone who's there to share their world with me  
I've been too lonely for too many nights  
This time I need someone here in my life  
This time I want someone holding me tight  
Been under kissed, under touched  
Now I just wanna be

Looking around the audience Vanna's eyes fell on a cute tall Spanish guy with the most mesmerizing brown eyes and a smile that would make you grow weak in the knees. "No it can't be I left him in New York". Vanna thought as she quickly closed her eyes. When she reopened them he was gone.

_Overloved  
Over needed  
Over wanted  
Over missed when I'm away  
Overloved  
Over dreamed of  
Over cared about  
Over everything  
I'd give anything to be overloved_

I just wanna be  
Overloved  
By someone who's over in love with me  
Overloved  
Over kissed over touched  
Oh I just wanna be overloved

The crowd went crazy as Vanna finished her song. "Vanna, Vanna, Vanna" The crowd chanted as Vanna bowed and left the stage.

"And now for the finale we have the very first instant star winner coming out to perform her brand new single. Ms. Jude Harrison Everybody."

The crowd went absolutely crazy when Jude stepped onto the stage with her mic.

"Ok you guys here it is my new single off my newest album. "When The Last Tear Drop Falls."

Speid came out and sat at the piano and started to play the opening chords to the song

_It's so hard to lose the one you love  
To finally have to say goodbye  
You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on  
And all that you can do is cry  
Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on  
When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone_

Closing her eyes Jude remembered it as if it were yesterday. It was suppose to be her official first date with Tommy. She had been waiting for well over an hour when she had seen him walk in. She told him to sit, and he replied sadly, saying he couldn't. When she asked why, he told her he was leaving. With no explanation he walked back out. Jude tried running after him, screaming his name as she did, but he ignored her. He just got in the car and drove off, without so much as a glance back at Jude.

_When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be_

_When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls_

Backstage no one noticed Vanna was crying silently to her self

_So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on  
But my destination still unknown, oh yeah  
Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?  
When I was meant to walk these streets alone  
If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight  
It would be to have you right back by my side_

Again Jude closed her eyes and it's her 16th birthday all over again. She had just broke up with Shay after he humiliated her on public televison. Standing on the fire escape crying Jude hears the door close and looks up to see that it is Tommy.

"Go ahead; tell me 'I told you so.'"

"For what it's worth, Shay's a kid, and an idiot, and he made the wrong choice."

"It's not worth much coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm so tired of falling for guys that don't fall back...it hurts..."

"Jude I..."

"You all say the nicest things...you're so great...you're so nice...but none of you wanna date me...so you wanna help me Tommy...tell me what I do wrong...tell me why I'm so easy to give up...and then maybe I can fix it"

"You are asking the wrong guy"

and with that Tommy's lips crushed upon Jude's sending a wave emotions through her body. A half an hour later he walks up to her and tells her she needs to act as if that kiss never happened. BAM! a shot to the heart that took so much time and effort to heal. And even now 3 years later it is not healed.

_When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls_

Looking around the arena Jude tried to find the one person she wished would show up. Just then her eyes stopped on a tall guy with dark hair and blue eyes. She smiled as she knew exactly who it was. Turning her attention back to the audience she continued to sing.

_When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be_

_When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls_

The crowd went wild as the song ended. Everyone came on stage and gathered around Jude. "So there you have it folks the newest member to the G-Major family. Vanna. And the other members of the family. Jude, Mason and Karma. Give it up for all of them."

The crowd once again clapped and screamed. Mostly for Jude but none the less they cheered. "And that's our show for tonight everyone. Have a safe ride home and we will see you at Vanna's first album release party, Karma's second album release, Mason's third album release, Jude's fourth album release party. Goodnight."

And with that the crowd started to die out as everyone left the packed arena.

"Vanna, Jude, Karma and Mason I expect all of you in the studio by 9 am sharp. Vanna you have a press conference at 11 so I want you to be well prepared. I'll see you all tomorrow." said Darius leaving Vanna with a shocked look on her face.

Karma started laughing as she looked at Vanna's face. "Don't worry kid he did that to us too. Its just something your gonna have to get used to now that you're a pop star. Come on I'll walk you outside." Vanna agreed and she and Karma started to walk out the arena.

"Jude!" Karma called.

"Yea Kar."

"Call you tonight?"

"Of course."

"Alright I'll speak to you tonight."

"Bye Kar"

"Bye Jude.".

Outside in the parking lot Vanna asked Karma some questions about G-Major.

"Ok so are there any relationships in that place that I need to be warned about ahead of time?" Vanna asked.

"Not that I can think of. You have me and Spied, and Sadie and Kwest but that's about it. Oh but what ever you do don't mention the name Tommy Q while Jude is around."

"Ok I've only lived in Toronto for 6 months so I don't know who your talking about" said Vanna with a stuck look on her face.

"Well I'll explain tomorrow. Hey look here's my car. I'll see you tomorrow at G-Major at 9 o clock."

"Ok bye" With that Karma got in her car and drove off leaving Vanna wondering what she was going to do with her life now that she's a pop star.

Back inside of the arena Jude looked around the empty space hoping she was going to see the person she invited anywhere around the room again.

"Well if it isn't my oldest, most, best friend in the world" Said a voice coming from behind Jude. She quickly turned around and came face to face with Jamie.

"My god Jamie I can't believe you made it." she said jumping into his arms.

"You didn't expect me to turn down the invitation did you?"

"Well considering how things went last year after D fired you from G-Major I didn't expect you to ever come near any thing affiliated with Instant Star or G-Major again."

"Well. You're my best friend and in a couple of months you turn 19 and seeing as how I never missed your birthday in all the years we been friends I wasn't going to miss it now. So I said what the heck let me spend a few months in Toronto with my best friend. Besides Nana misses me"

"Aw Jamie you haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you Jude. Neither have you." They hugged again and made plans for them to hang out the next day.

Walking towards them Speid and Mason greeted Jamie and they all left to Jude's house.

**A/N: Songs featured in Chapter 1 were: "Over Loved" by Paula DeAnda and "When The Last Tear Drop Falls" By Blaque. I hope you guys like please R & R. **


End file.
